Xenon-Ion propulsion systems have become widely used on Geosynchronous Orbit (GEO) communications spacecraft. These systems have much higher efficiency than chemical systems and can be an effective means to increase the payload mass delivered to orbit or enable launch on lower cost and less capable launch vehicles.